


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

by alilbitofmonika



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilbitofmonika/pseuds/alilbitofmonika
Summary: im which jon and spencer host a party, and brendon and ryan are horny and experiment on eachother in the bathroom.





	

~

_'Being abandoned at a party really fricking sucks,' Ryan muttered under his breath. Yep, his friends left him alone at a big party hosted by his friends Spencer and Jon. There were lots of lights, lots of music, lots of PEOPLE. A lot of drunk people, a lot of perverts who were, well drunk. Ryan felt uncomfortable after awhile of being in the same room as those people. He flipped some of his hair away from his eyes, and began to get up. His eyes darted around quickly before he sauntered into another room. Ryan found himself in the hallway, where there were less people, but it was still loud. He stil felt slightly uncomfortable with some people there, but Ryan felt mostly betrayed that his friends left him all alone. He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, before jumping at a hand that touched his shoulder. He squinted his eyes open, shaking slightly. He was relieved to see it was Brendon. Finally, someone he KNEW. But it wasn't all that great. Ryan really LIKED Brendon. As in, love. God, he even FANTASIZED about Brendon doing .... explicit things to him. He shook out of his thoughts at the beautiful voice of Brendon tugging him away from his thoughts. "_

_Ryan Ross. Didn't think I'd see you here." He said quietly, almost in the other boys' ear. He bit his lip a bit, and looked into Brendon's eyes_ _._

_"Yea, I didn't um, expect to er, be here. Well I mean, I did but... Spencer and Jon kinda.. Left me here.." Ryan said, more softly then he wanted. He felt Brendon move a bit closer to him, to the point where he felt the hot breathe of the boy on his neck. Ryan's face flushed slightly from the feel of being near Brendon._

_"I won't leave you here alone," Brendon whispered into the other males' ear. Ryan flushed darker and shivered. Brendon took Ryan's hand into his, and looked into his eyes. 'Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck,' Ryan thought to himself._

_"You'll have a good time with me, I'll remind you of just why you came here," Brendon said in a low voice. That's what put Ryan over the edge. His member was rock hard, and he was officially in complete want. He let a small whine out, as Brendon dragged him away from the hallway. Ryan kept whining, his lust filled eyes looking at the direction theybwere going in. Brendon searched for the closest room to go in- Which happened to be the bathroom. He dragged Ryan in and let gonof his hand. While the other teenager kept whining and whimpering from want, Brendon locked the door behind them. He then turned to Ryan, and pinned him against the wall. They stared into eachothers eyes for a moment before Brendon crashed their lips together. Ryan immediately kissed back, letting a muffled moan out. Brendon then slid his tongue into Ryan's mouth without warning. It was unexpected, but when you're horny and needy, it was perfect. Ryan slinked his arms around Brendon's waist, and Brendon's hands were already tangled in the other teens' hair, tugging slightly. Brendon pulled apart from the kiss, the two boys panting heavily._

_"God Ryan, if you knew what you did to me.."_ _He said breathlessly. "Show me what I do to you." Ryan challenged on, small whines still escaping his mouth. Brendon smirked and tugged at Ryan's hair, earning a gasp from the other. He closed his eyes, another moan escaping his mouth. "Hell," Ryan whispered. "Brendon, touch me. Touch me all over, I don't care if this is wrong or a sin, I need you," He groaned out, hitting his head on the wall. Brendon stood there for a second purposely, smirking and making him wait. Ryan started whimpering again. "Please- Please Brendon- Holy shit I need you- Wether you're touching me or you're fucking me like there's no tomorrow-" He choked out. That's practically all Brendon wanted to hear. He grabbed Ryan's hair and dragged him down to the ground. He moaned loudly: afterall, he liked it rough. Brendon stared down at Ryan's pants before starting to pull them down, leaving him in only his boxers. Ryan gulped- God, he was nervous. But he did love Brendon and trust him. Brendon started to rub Ryan's member through his boxers, gaining a loud moan from him. Ryan bucked his hips against Brendon. "Please-" He said, his breath hitching._

_"Needy, aren't we?" Brendon asked in a low voice, pulling Ryan's boxers down to reveal his hard member. Brendon started stroking the other males' member, earning a loud groan from him. He kelt stroking Ryan softly, in a slow manner._

_"S-Stop teasing me-" Ryan gasped out, lifting his hips up. Brendon chuckled, and took the whole length into his hand, pumping it at first slowly, and then faster. Ryan laid there helpless, a moaning mess. "Fuck- O-Oh god-" He groaned out. After a few more pumps, he released onto Brendon's hand. Ryan panted, and tugged at Brendon's shirt forcefully. Brendon took his shirt off, leaning against Ryan. He connected their lips harshly, the two boys moaning in sync. Ryan pulled down at Brendon's pants, and actually managed to get the ripped jeans off. They continued the heated kiss for awhile before pulling apart. Ryan looked into the teenagers' eyes. He then looked down at Brendon's boxers. Brendon got the hint and took the black boxers off, throwing them somewhere near the sink. Ryan was sex hungry- And in all honesty, he wanted Brendon's whole length shoved in his mouth, choking him. He bit his lip and without warning, took Brendon's hard member into his mouth. He flicked the small slit in the member with his tongue, earning a groan from Brendon. He shoved more of his length into Ryan's mouth, moaning loudly. "Shit Ryan-" He groaned. Ryan bobbed his head back and fourth, Brendon's moans getting louder. "I'm gonna cum-" He warned, and he did infact release into Ryan's mouth. Ryan swallowed some, and the rest leaked onto his face._

_"God, I can't wait until I'm deep inside of you. You'll be begging for me, screaming my name." Brendon growled. "And you'll be moaning like there's no tomorrow." Brendon needed a condom- There had to be one somewhere. He reached for the cabinet under the sink and opened it. Thankfully, there were condoms. So he took one out and put it on. He didn't bother searching for lube. Afterall, Ryan wanted it rough. He flipped Ryan over so he was on his hands and knees. Brendon positioned himself and grabbed onto Ryan's waist. "This is gonna hurt at first. You ready?" He asked. Ryan loved how Brendon cared if he was ready- he wasn't just fucking Ryan for his own pleasure. He wanted to make Ryan feel good._

_"I-I'm ready. God- I want you deep in me- Don't fucking h-hesitate- Make me feel i-it for days." He moaned out at the thought. Slowly, Brendon pushed the tip in and waited. He knew Ryan was in pain so he pet his head softly. He heard the whimpering of the boy and felt slightly guilty. "Shh, it's okay. You're strong-" He said, reaching to kiss the back of Ryan's neck. He pushed in a bit further and waited for Ryan to adjust to the feeling. He inserted more, and Ryan moaned loudly. "M-Move- Fu-fuck, I'm r-ready-" He groaned. Brendon gave a quick slap to Ryan's ass and got a squeak from him. Brendon pushed the rest of his length in, and started thrusting slowly. "F-Fuck Brendon-" He choked._

_"You're so tight-" Brendon moaned out, and kept slowly thrusting, letting small groans out. "Holy fuck- F-Faster-" He moaned loudly, pushing his head against the floor. Brendon thrusted faster, letting groans out. Ryan moaned in sync with him. "Fuck! Harder- G-God- F-Fuck me harder- Make me feel this for days-" He practically yelled. Brendon slapped Ryan's ass again, pounding into his prostate. "Ho-holy shit! Fuck b-brendon!" He moaned out._

_"You like that?" Brendon asked in a seductive voice, pounding harder into his prostate. Ryan screamed out. "FUCK- I'M GONNA CUM- BRENDON HOLY SHIIIIT- FUUUUuuuuuUUUCK-" He panted in between loud moans, and Brendon nodded. "Fuck- Me too-" Brendon threw his head back, giving a fea more fast and hard thrusts. "FUCK BRENDON- OHHHH GOD- I WANNA BE YOUR SLUT-" Ryan screamed, and they both came at the same time. The two boys panted. Brendon pulled oit slowly, throwing the now used condom in the trash._

_"Wow." Ryan panted, falling on Brendon. Their sweaty bodies stuck together. "Thank you so much- I never did that before-" Ryan said. Brendon gave a small laugh._

_"Neither have I." He said. Ryan smiled up at Brendon._

_"I love you. For real. More than just fuck buddies. I wanna date you." Ryan said. Brendon blushed and nodded, pecking his cheek in response._

_"Anything for you. I've liked you awhile anyway." Brendon said. They didn't care that they were naked in a bathroom. Brendon pet Ryan's hair, twirling it in his fingers. The two boys fell asleep together._

 

_•poor jon and spencer lmao that happened in their bathroom_


End file.
